Project Tenshi
by fluteplayer99
Summary: Yugi is not quite what his friends think. He has a history that few know of, most who do lived it with him. But those secrets will soon come to the light.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry i haven't been updating lately, but here is something new for you guys!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It has been yet another exhausting day in my miserable excuse for a life. I'm eight years old and I have never seen the sky, felt rain or wind, or even stepped outside. My entire existence has been spent locked up in this despicable lab constantly surrounded by white everything! All day every day for as long as I can remember has been test after painful test! At least I am not truly alone here, but before I go into that I should probably introduce myself, I'm Project Tenshi, or as my family calls me, Horus Ride. Sharing this painful existence with me are the other six members of my family: nine year olds Max, Fang, and Iggy, seven year old Nudge, four year old Gazzy (aka The Gasman), and two year old mind reader Angel. We are all genetic experiments at a lab filled with psychopathic scientists we call whitecoats. Max and the others are all in a shared dog crate across the room from me, as they are Jeb's experiments, I am the genetic experiment of Doctor Mal, or as I like to call him, Dr. Bad Guy. We are all human and avian hybrids, 98% human and 2% bird. Yeah, we have cool heightened senses, are stronger than your average human, and we all have wings, but trust me on this, it is not worth it. I like to dream about the outside world beyond these white walls and dog crates, but I fear that I will never get to see the world for myself. Every day I am taken by the erasers (human/wolf hybrids, but 100% stupid) to some painful test, or an MRI or something, usually I have to fight off wave after wave of erasers until the whitecoats are satisfied or I pass out from exhaustion, after my shock collar can no longer keep me awake, and wake up in my tiny crate a while later like today. "Horus?", Nudge's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "are you alright?", I nod a yes to her and she looks down bashfully and asks, "Could you continue your story?" I smile at her before slowly getting to my knees ignoring the lingering pain form my latest fights. I have a strange ability to manipulate light, when I use my ability the light turns a gentle golden color, like how I imagine sunlight would be, and I have been told that when I use said ability that a weird glowing golden eye appears on my forehead. I stare at the six of them through my amethyst colored eyes and wait for them to settle in before I brush my spiked blonde bangs away from my face and run my pale hands through my strange, spiked black-tipped-with-purple hair and begin my story.

The light swirled around in the space between the two dog crates, turning gold as it did so. Guiding the light with my hands I create the world I see every few nights in my dreams. It is a beautiful land, a city nestled in swirling golden sands, with a grand castle, in which my tale tonight begins. The miniature figures appear and move as I narrate, "It has been a few months since we last checked on the little prince," I began as a miniature child appears, that ironically looks a lot like me, "and he has been continuing his lessons and mischief with his friends, and for a time everything has been peaceful in the kingdom, but as we well know all good things must come to an end. There was trouble brewing deep in the shadows." The figures and scenery change to go along with every word I say, and my hands move on their own accord, bending the scene in front of me, "a band of thieves has decided to cause trouble in the capital city, they began a raid in the middle of the night!" I hear a few gasps from my siblings across the room and continue after seeing the level of interest in my words, all eyes on my little light world, except Iggy, he's blind, but leaning towards my voice. "They destroyed everything in their path, and stole anything that they deemed of any worth! Soon the city was on fire and the king's warriors headed out on horseback to try and stop the thieves, with the king himself soon following!" The chaos of my tale was illustrated in my light, "the soldiers were doing well, but the leader still was not found, but what they didn't know was that the leader of the thieves had made it to the palace gates, where the little prince was waiting, worried for his father. Then out of the shadows the thief struck! He grabbed the prince, and….. That is where our story ends for tonight" the light dissipated, and I smiled as I heard multiple awwww's from my family, "sorry, I don't know what happens after that. I'll tell you as soon as I do though" I promised as we all began to settle in for some rest. I hoped that I would be allowed to visit the land of sand again, but those dreams only come every few nights, and every other night I have nightmares. As I wrapped my aplomado falcon wings around myself, I fell into a restless sleep, but nothing would have prepared me for what happened I the morning.

I woke to someone shaking me, I bolted awake and launched myself to the back of my dog crate. I had never had positive physical contact with anyone before, and normally I was shocked awake with the shock collar I have had for as long as I can remember. As my vision cleared (it took a few seconds) I noticed that the person that woke me was….Max. She and the rest of our little flock were out of their crate…. With Jeb standing by the one door in and out of our room. I slowly crawled out of my crate, and once I was standing I was surrounded with love for the first time in my eight years on this planet as the flock gathered around me in a group hug, and it felt _amazing_. Our moment was ruined by Jeb clearing his throat, causing me to jump what felt like ten feet into the air. "Sorry to interrupt, but we should really get going now, I don't know how much time we have."

"What is going on Max?" I asked, peering up at her, noticing that she was almost a head taller than me.

"Jeb is getting us out! We're going to be free!" Max answered practically vibrating with excitement.

Leaving the school was a blur of hallways and doors, but the moment I stepped out into the sun will be something I will never forget. The front doors of the school had opened, and I saw the outside world. For a moment I was scared, but that fear vanished when I took a tentative step into the sun light. The rays from the sun felt hot against my extremely pale skin, a breeze blew into my face and I took my first breath of fresh air, and I saw the sky. It was as blue as I had dreamed, if not more, dotted with white fluffy clouds. I felt free, and all I wanted to do was _run_ , run as far away as I could, and take off flying into the sky. Before I could take another step, I was grabbed from behind, I immediately began to struggle, but I froze as the collar that had shocked me so many times opened and was removed revealing the skin beneath. I turned around to see Jeb standing there with my collar in his hand, and he threw it back through the door and shut them, closing the door on the only life I have ever known. I was beyond ready to face this new frontier filled with freedom and light, free of labs, tests, scientists, and pain with my family by my side. I was ready to live up to my name, Horus is the Egyptian god of the skies, and I was ready to _fly._

* * *

 ** _As always please review, and correct me on any errors you might find! (flames will be used to make campfire food)_**

 ** _I love to hear form you, even if it is something as small as a smiley face, and i just like to talk to you!_**

 ** _Have a great day everyone! and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**I AM ALIVE!**

 **I do not own anything here other than the plot, and all you readers deserve cookies (::)**

* * *

Max pov:

Everyone was down at breakfast except for Horus, which is extremely odd, as he is usually one of the first ones awake in the morning. I walked up the stairs to his room. I knocked on the door and opened it, only to find it clean and empty, and a folded paper on his pillow. I picked up the paper and read the front which said 'to the flock, do not let Jeb read this!' Dread settled into my stomach as I opened the paper to reveal a letter. After reading the letter, I fell to my knees with tears streaming down my face. When I managed to get my emotions back under control, I walked back down the stairs and had the remaining members of my flock follow me outside. I lead them to a cliff edge a short distance away from our house, I took a deep breath and began to read.

"Dear Flock,

I just can't stay here anymore. And no it is not something one of you said or did, in fact writing this letter and leaving has felt like my very _soul_ is being torn into pieces and thrown to the Erasers. I just do not trust Jeb, I'm scared of him. He designed my shock collar, he watched my fights, and he never showed me the kindness he showed you. He has detailed files on all of us from the school, I made copies of mine at the library in town. I have been going to the library for a while now, and I have managed to find what might be my grandpa's house. It is in Domino City, Japan. And my original name was Yugi Muoto. I am heading to Japan now, I could come back if it does not go well, but if it does, you will have a safe place to come if you ever need it. I'm gonna miss you guys so much, thank you for showing me what it feels like to be loved, to have a family, and to have freedom. You will always be my brothers and sisters. Thank you.

Love,

Horus Ride

Ps. I found out that the little prince was Egyptian."

My tears fell down onto the paper to join the many spots in there already from not only my tears, but Horus's too. We all huddled up and cried until we had no tears left, and fell asleep there, holding on to the family we had left.

* * *

 **Please review and BUG ME TO UPDATE! IT HELPS ME GO FASTER!**

 **I love all of you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second one!**

* * *

I have been on the run for nearly a month, my birthday has come and passed during this time. I have been surviving in the woods and such as I travel across the world. I am currently in China resting for the night high in a tree. I have found that I have the ability to pick up languages from hearing others speak, so I can now go to several countries and speak their language almost fluently. I also learn really quickly, and if I read something I am able to instantly memorize it. I think the School has lost track of me, because I haven't seen an Eraser since I crossed the Atlantic.

The hole in my heart from leaving the flock remains, as a constant reminder of the only family I have ever known. I hope one day we will all be able to live together in peace. As I look up at the stars through the branches of the tree, I wonder how they are doing and if the miss me as much as I miss them. I started to sing.

 _Remember when we were lost at sea?_

 _We would look at the bright night sky_

 _Thinking of what we could be_

 _What we could be, how to spend our lives_

 _Remember when we had nothing left?_

 _We were strung out in the cold_

 _Holding on trying to save our breath_

 _Trying to save our breath we would not let go_

 _Whoa_

 _Through the good and the bad and ugly_

 _Whoa_

 _We'll conquer anything cause'_

 _One day we're gonna come back and laugh at it all_

 _One day we'll look at the past with love, love_

 _One day we're gonna come back and relive those thoughts_

 _One day we'll look at the past with love, love_

 _With love, love_

 _Remember down in the forest heart?_

 _We were lost, losing hope and faith_

 _We put our trust in counting stars_

 _We were counting stars_

 _Trying to find our way_

 _Remember up on the mountain top?_

 _Looking out on the rocks below_

 _Thanking God, will we never stop_

 _We will never stop_

 _No we won't let go_

 _'Cause one day we're gonna come back, and laugh at it all_

 _One day we'll look at the past with love, love_

 _One day we're gonna come back and relive those thoughts_

 _One day we'll look at the past_

 _With love, love_

 _(Love, love)_

 _Like a scene from the past where we look back and laugh_

 _With love, love_

 _A thought like a flash black and white, hope it lasts_

 _With love, love_

 _Like a scene from the past where we look back and laugh_

 _With love, love_

 _A thought like a flash black and white, hope it lasts_

 _With love_

 _'Cause one day we're gonna come back and laugh at it all_

 _One day we'll look at the past with love, love_

 _One day we're gonna come back and relive those thoughts_

 _One day we'll look at the past with love, love_

 _(Love, love)_

 _With love, love_

I leaned back into the trunk of the tree and listened to the slight echo of my voice that surrounded me for a moment. I thought back to all of the fun jam sessions we had together, and a few tears fell down my face. That was my favorite song to sing, and the flock knew it, because it kept me hopeful for the future, and made me feel like everything was going to turn out just fine. I fell asleep up in a tree in China, far away from my siblings, in my ragged clothes, and using my backpack as a pillow. In the morning I had to gather as many berries as I could out of the few I was able to recognize, and ate the last of my jerky. I had spent the money I took from Jeb on non-perishable foods back in the USA, and I had made it last until now, but by tonight I should have a home and a grandpa. At least I hope I will.

After I ate I grabbed my backpack and took off, my ten foot wings stroking down hard to launch me up into the sky. I got high up enough not to be spotted easily from the ground, and above any airplanes, and headed toward Japan. There is nothing better than flying. The freedom of going where I want to, when I wanted to is one of the most amazing things for a kid like me to have. Up here in the thin air, nothing between my back and the sun, and high up using my own power, it is beyond words! The land sped by below me, and in a few hours, Japan was below me. I looked for a hidden area on the outside of the first city I found. I landed and tucked in my aplomado falcon wings and covered them in my torn jacket. I headed to the park that I had seen as I flew over, and sat on a bench to listen to the language. The park was very busy, seeing as it was the early afternoon, with families and children running around and laughing. The sight made me think of my siblings, and tears sprang into my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back, and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The words I heard lined themselves up in my brain with the words they matched in the other languages, even the one that the flock had made up while in the school. I still find myself talking in it, and I have made a goal to use it as often as I can, so I don't forget it. After sitting at the park for a few hours, I got up and began to walk towards the center of town, and all of the people walking around and talking filled in the holes in my language learning. By the time the sun set, I felt confident that I could speak Japanese almost fluently. I headed back to the park to find a tree to sleep in, and I drifted off high up in the branches. I dreamed of what my grandpa might be like, and all my family living happily together.

* * *

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SO LONG! Life has happened sadly writing has not been a high priority for me. I've had to worry about getting through some difficult classes, and having all my time taken up by homework and marching band. I think I have too many stories up right now, and adding two more isn't going to help that. Oops.**

 **Please check out a poll on my profile to decide which story you guys want me to focus on!**

 **And please suggest some ideas of where to go with my stories! I'm not quite sure what to do with them! SEND OUT THE RABID PLOT BUNNIES!**

 **I WILL SAY THIS NOW. I DO NOT WRITE PUZZLESHIPPING. THAT WILL NOT BE HAPPENING HERE. I have nothing against the LGBT community, but if you are here for puzzleshipping, I am sorry to disappoint you. I absolutely _adore_ sibling Yami and Yugi though!**

 _ **Read and write what you love! DON'T LET ANYONE STOP YOU!**_

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

I woke up as the dawn broke. I sat up and stretched before grabbing my backpack that was hanging on a nearby branch. Today was the day I was going to find the only remaining biological family member I have. His name is Solomon Muoto, he is an archaeologist and owns a game shop in Domino City, Japan. I jump from my spot in the tree and spread my wings and head off towards my future.

It takes a few hours to get to Japan from my tree in China, and I make sure to play close attention to the place that could potentially be my new home. Soon I begin to approach Domino City. I landed in a wooded area just outside the city and started to walk. I spent some time exploring the city and learning the language. Most of the other languages I learned in my travels, besides English and flock speak have faded from my mind, but I need to make sure this one stays for a while. I find arcades, restaurants, shopping malls, and a few game shops, but not my Grandfather's. I stop in one of the parks to rest for a while, and I notice an elderly man looking at me, analyzing me, but there is no feral gleam of eraser. I stare back, and there is a flash of recognition in his eyes. I watch his movements closely as he walks over to the bench I am sitting at. I tense up but I do not stop watching him and sizing him up. This could be some random stranger, someone working for the school or Itex, an eraser, or maybe the man I am looking for. He sits down next to me and smiles gently in a sort of grandfatherly way. I get the feeling that I can trust this man, and these feelings of mine have not led me wrong yet. He looks me in the eye and I notice that he has the same violet eyes that I do, eyes that I have not seen anywhere else before in my life. I speak first, "I'm guessing that you are Solomon Muoto, right?" He looks at me shocked for a moment, and breaks out into a grin.

"And I'm guessing that you are Yugi then?" He asks in return and I just smile at him and nod.

"I've come a long way to find you, Gramps." I can almost hug him I'm so happy, but he reaches out to touch me, and I can't stop myself from flinching away and cringing. Along with claustrophobia I have a fear of physical contact, probably because I never really had any positive contact before the flock was freed. I also found a cloth to cover my scar from the shock collar. I can see the worry in his eyes at my reaction, but not anger like I had feared. Maybe he will accept me for my mutant freak self. He holds out his hand for me to take, which I do, and he pulls me gently off of the bench to stand with him, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice him stand. He takes me back to his home, which doubles as his game shop. It is small and I can feel my claustrophobia setting in, until he shows me what was always meant to be my room, it has had a huge window in the far wall, and much to my relief, a skylight that can be opened like any other window. The entire walk over here from the park he is telling me about my parents, and himself. I learned that the most important thing in the world to him is family, and that is comforting to me. As I finish examining the room, I turn back to him as he is standing in the doorway. He looks at me with love and worry in his eyes, something that surprises me, and asks,

"Where have you been all this time?" I can see the tears in his eyes and look down. I can tell he is trustworthy. One of the abilities I gained during my time at the school is being able to tell if someone has good or bad intentions. I'm only getting good vibes from Solomon. After a few moments of hesitation, I respond.

"It's a long story, but it is probably better if I show you first." I notice his confusion and I take off my ragged jacket, and remove the cloth tied around my neck. He sucks in a breath as my scar is revealed, it looks like an angry, red bolt of electricity circling my neck. I take a deep breath, tighten and tighten my grip on my jacket and backpack in case I need to flee, and turn around to show him what the school has done to me. I shift my wings around, and look over my shoulder to see him crying. I jerk back in shock, but speaks with despair in his voice,

"How could anyone do this to a child?" I look at him, still in shock as he turns to me with a determination in his eyes, "You will never have to go back to whoever did this to you, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from them." I just stare for a moment before I realize that I am crying too, is this what it feels like to have a parent that loves you? I carefully walk up to him, and I hug him. I only come up to his shoulder, and I can't help but cry. He gently returns the hug, and rubs small circles between my shoulders, just like every flock member likes. I pull back after a moment, and look directly into his eyes, which contain an overflow of love, directed at me.

"Please call me Horus, Grandpa that is the name I chose a long time ago." He just smiles.

A month later he manages to enroll me in school, and get me caught up to where I should be. I have no idea how he did that. I am slowly warming up to him, and getting more comfortable in my new surroundings. We have discussed a lot about my past and why I sometimes behave the way I do, but I haven't told him about the file I have on myself from the school, the location of the E house, and what expiration dates are. I have also placed emergency survival packs around town, in case the School finds me again and I need to flee. I have discovered a love for games, which seems to be a family trait, and I particularly enjoy the game Duel Monsters. Sadly, the tentative routine and peace that has settled in during the past month is about to be broken because I have to start going to school. Being stuck in a room with twenty-something other people that could easily be erasers, and having to stay there and try to blend in for six hours doesn't really appeal to me.

The night before I go to my first day of school I am a ball of nerves and feathers. I am sitting in the den, when he walks in with a wrapped box. He hands the box to me, and after a moment of hesitation I tear the paper off, revealing a golden box covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics. I looked back up at him, shocked. He then tells me the story of how he found it, what it is, and the story of the nameless pharaoh. I feel like I should know who that is, but I can't remember, just like the stories I used to tell the flock. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember what they were about, just that I told stories and made pictures with light. I don't even remember how to make the pictures of light. I look down at the box in my hands and open it. Inside is a collection of jumbled puzzle pieces, and one piece with an eye carved onto it is staring directly at me.

Yami pov

All around me is darkness. Am I darkness too? What am I? Who am I? There is a tiny spark of light in the darkness. What does it mean? This darkness is all I can remember, but could there be a chance of freedom front this prison?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	5. Poll Results!

**The poll is in! The order for how I will be finishing my stories is this:**

 **1\. Mew Mew Cherry**

 **2\. Project Tenshi**

 **3\. Project A Delta 3**

 **4\. Prongslet's Salvation**

 **5\. The Escape**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **Updates will hopefully come faster now that I can focus on one story! But no promises. Life always seems to happen and distract from writing...**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
